littlemermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Mermaid (soundtrack)
The Little Mermaid: Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack is the soundtrack to Disney's 1989 animated feature The Little Mermaid initially released on December 13, 1989. It contains the songs from the film written by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, as well as the film's score composed by Alan Menken. The score was orchestrated by Thomas Pasatieri. The album received the Academy Award for Best Original Score, Academy Award for Best Original Song, and the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Score. It was re-released on October 14, 1997 in the wake of its re-release, and it was released internationally on October 31, 2000 in a double pack with The Little Mermaid II soundtrack. In October 2006, a new two-disc special edition version of the soundtrack was released to correspond with the two-disc Platinum Edition DVD release of The Little Mermaid. The first disc remains identical to the original release, yet with remastered audio, while the newly added second disc is composed of various newly recorded version of the film's songs by different artists, such as Ashley Tisdale, Raven-Symoné, the Jonas Brothers, and Jessica Simpson. It also includeds two music videos, as well as new cover art. As of February 2007, the album is certified 6x Platinum by the RIAA. In 2010, Rhapsody called it one of the all-time great Disney & Pixar Soundtracks.10 Essential Disney & Pixar Soundtracks Referenced July 27, 2010 Track Listing Standard Listing #"Fathoms Below" #:Music and Lyrics by Alan Menken and Howard Ahman, performed by the Ship's Chorus #"Main Title" #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Fanfare" #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Daughters of Triton" #:Music and Lyrics by Alan Menken and Howard Ashamn, performed by Caroline Vaseik and Kimmy Robertson #"Part of Your World" – 3:40 #:Music and Lyrics by Alan Menken and Howard Ashamn, performed by Jodi Benson #"Under the Sea" – 3:33 #:Music and Lyrics by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, performed by Samuel E. Wright and Chorus #"Part of Your World (Reprise)" – 3:33 #:Music and Lyrics by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, performed by Jodi Benson #"Poor Unfortunate Souls" – 2:57 #:Music and Lyrics by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, performed by Pat Carroll #"Les Poissons" – 2:55 #:Music and Lyrics by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, performed by Rene Auberjonois #"Kiss the Girl" – 4:17 #:Music and Lyrics by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, performed by Samuel E. Wright and Chorus #"Fireworks" #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Jig" – 5:59 #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"The Storm" #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Destructon of the Ghetto" #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Flotsam and Jetsam" #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Tour of the Kingdom" #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Bedtime" #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Wedding Announcement" #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Eric to the Rescue" #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken #"Happy Ending" #:Instrumental Score by Alan Menken Australian 2000 bonus track 21. "Part of Your World" :Music and Lyrics by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, performed by Alana De Roma 2006 bonus disc #"Kiss the Girl" #:Music and Lyrics by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, performed by Ashley Tisdale #"Poor Unfortunate Souls" #:Music and Lyrics by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, performed by Jonas Brothers #"Part of Your World" #:Music and Lyrics by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, performed by Jessica Simpson #"Under the Sea" #:Music and Lyrics by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, performed by Raven-Synomé Enhanced features: *Music Video: **"Poor Unfortunate Souls" performed by Jonas Brothers *"Making Of" The Music Video **"Kiss the Girl" performed by Ashley Tisdale Alternate covers The Little Mermaid 1997 Cover.jpg|1997 re-release cover The Little Mermaid (Special Edition Double Pack).jpg|Special Edition Double Pack with ''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' soundtrack The Little Mermaid soundtrack 2006 Cover.jpg|2006 2-Disc Special Edition References Category:Music